


Soul Mate Search

by SeaSiren73



Category: Merman - Fandom, Music - Fandom, Mythical - Fandom, Original Work, mer people - Fandom
Genre: F/M, merman smut, merman xxx
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSiren73/pseuds/SeaSiren73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He finds her washed up on his beach, still alive, she isn't a classic beauty but her curves are driving him crazy.  She wakes up to the sight of a god in front of her, waiting on her hand and foot, how had she gotten there. Can a merman reveal himself to the woman he craves, after being hurt before.  Can a woman who has been thrown aside find love once more.  Part one of many and characters to come!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Island Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, looking for someone to pre- read as I am a bit all over the place. I have only shared with close friends before so be gentle on your criticism!! Hope you enjoy!

**Michelle**

   
I awoke not knowing where I was but, there were gorgeous teal blue eyes staring at me asking me if I was Okay! "I think so but where am I and who are you?" Looking at me for a moment, he then tells me that he had found me on his beach after a big storm and we were on his island. He is a Doctor of sorts and had taken care of me for a week, slowly feeding me broth and water! He told me his name was "Nep" and that his island was quite remote and there were only a handful of islands surrounding it. Explaining that I had been in and out of conciousness with a fever for the week and the fever had just broke the day before!

  
I remembered then : I had been on a girls getaway with my best friends, a cruise in the Caribbean! My longtime boyfriend and baby daddy had just left me for a newer skinnier model. Luckily the kids were both teens and liked their new stepmom just fine! When my friends suggested the cruise - I was sooo up for it!! Last I remember was us being on a catamaran somewhere off the Bahamas. I told this to Nep and he said that the Bahamas was a stretch away from his island but the fates must of brought me to his little island.  
Then I really looked at him - Oh my yummy!!! A tall drink of water over six foot tall with wavy dark brown hair to his shoulders, with a few wisps of grey and talk about washboard abs, lots of muscles and not much else on only some kind of weird loincloth thingy that looked like it was made out of eel or sharkskin. He helped me sit up and then I noticed that I was not wearing much either!! Talk about blushing red!! Noticing my blush he brings me over a sarong, but when I tried to get up, I ended up sitting right back down from dizzyness. "Please go slow, do not rush yourself" he told me. I tied the sarong around me as best I could - good thing it was a big one cause I was a plus size girl and needed all the coverage I could get!!

  
We sat and talked in his little hut/ cabin for hours, it was cozy, a little makeshift fireplace/ cooking area, the bed that we were sitting on and a small kitchen area and not much else. I can see through the window in the kitchen the gorgeous waters the same color as his eyes, along with a few palm trees. We talked about me mostly - how I happened to be on a cruise and ended up washed onshore of his little island. He asked about my life at home in small town Nova Scotia. I told him that I had always loved the ocean and would never want to be away from it for long! And that a cruise had been a kind of treat to myself to cheer me up, after Markus had left me, after being together for almost 22 years. And I mean I should've seen it coming, he never wanted to do things with me or the kids. He had harldy touched me in any kind of sexual way for the last 5 years or so!! I had just figured that he was just not turned on by me anymore. I told him about my daughter Nerissa who was off to university in Toronto, and my son James who would be graduating in a few months from High School.

  
Next thing I know I am waking up in his arms, oh my how long has it been! I must of fallen asleep while we talked. And wow I feel something really big pressed up against my backside, and I don't think it's his leg - must be morning wood!! Yeah like I said it had been a long time! Happy day, to be held like this with a man's hands on me snuggly spooning. How long had it been, tooo long and it felt soooo good.

  
I was never the type of girl to cheat, that was me loyal to a fault. Come to find out that he had been seeing her on the side for years. She had been a friend of his familys and had practically grown up with him, but had moved away and had a daughter with a man in Alberta. Things hadn't worked out for Sandy and she and daughter Ruby moved back to her parents home. And that's when friendship became something more! How could I compete with tall, skinny and long blonde hair and about 8 years younger than me! I was 45 and a blob, 5 foot 3 inches tall and 250 lbs - just a blob! I hadn't always been that way , I had been in great shape when we had met I was probably only a little overweight then, 180 or so and after 2 kids well things take their toll. And I admit there were times that I ate to kill the feelings inside me! But after I found out the truth and he left, my friends had helped me see that it had never been my fault and that ultimately I had to be happy with myself.

  
Nep woke up and I pretended to sleep, he picked me up like it was nothing and then put me back on the bed. WOW talk about strong!! I heard the door and assumed that he must be going to releive himself - yup thinking about it made me have to go!! Doesn't it always happen - thinking of water running etc.... Anyways trying to sit up this time on my own was much easier, and now for standing up! Yup I am up and now to find somewhere to pee. I head for the door and there he is coming back in. "Are you Okay , do you need something?" I explain while blushing, what I need and he carries me to a tree not far and turns around "I will wait and bring you back to the cabin" he says softly. It then occurs to me that he has been taking care of me for a week, and again I turn beet red - do I even want to know all of what he has for me! " Umm Nep thank you for everything you have done for me, by the way, I appreciate it!! I think I can walk back to the cabin, you probably have a lot of things to do?" "Not at all, I can go fishing later, I don't mind taking care of you!"

 

 **Nep** (one week earlier to present)

 

  
Was this exquisite creature a gift from the gods, on my daily fishing I find her naked on the beach of my home lagoon! With long straight dark hair and an extremely shapely body, she is still alive, although there is a small bump on the back of her head. Taking her to the cabin and try and warm her up but she is already warm, a fever. I take care of her as best as I can and try to bring her around, happy that my mother insisted I take medical training. But I may need to use the magic that I loathe to use, it is not as helpful as one would think. She is so curvaceous and soft, I can't help but hold her in my arms. The need to touch her all over, and do much more is everpresent but I hold myself back! Having been without a woman for the last 7 years, and only my own hands to releive myself is not as good as having a warm willing woman. I will try and be patient and wait till she is well to see if she really is a gift from the gods! Maybe she will be up for just some physical fun.

  
Days come and go and I only get to leave for my daily swims/fishing for short times - I worry for her. I am glad she ended up on my beach, but how did she get there? Regular humans cannot even see these islands, as they are protected by the keepers. Who knows what one of my other siblings would of done, had they found her! Tib probably would of just had her and left her for dead or worse and who knows what Taka would of done, probably explore her luscious body! The girls would of just brought her to me thank the gods above and below, but they don't visit often enough. I must do something for the fever, maybe immersing her in the water will help.

  
Success her fever has broken, now to wait and see if she is well enough to wake up! I find myself enjoying taking care of her, I guess all those years studying medicine were not a waste after all. Wondering if that is how mother felt about all of us? I mean she bore us , not finding us or anything of the sort, but taking care of all our needs. No wonder that she took 5 years between each of us. A lot of work, but I am sure it will be worth it in the end! It has been a long time since I have had a woman in my arms that wasn't my sisters or my mother! Luckily it looks like I won't have to use my magic after all.

  
She is alive and well, her name is Michelle from somewhere in the northern atlantic called Nova Scotia. Quite the talkative person but I never knew how much I missed hearing someone else's voice till we spoke. I explained who I was, how I found her and that I had been taking care of her for approximately a week. It was the most I had spoken in a long time! Michelle tells me of her outing with her friends and her last memory of a catamaran off of the Bahamas , a fair sail away from here. She appears near my age with 2 grown children and her mate has left her for another. He must of been an idiot, with such a beauty, voluptuous curves and all. Even though we only spoke for a few hours she seems like such a loving caring person and those deep green eyes speak volumes to my heart. She uses some slang words that I am not sure of the meaning but I think I understand.

  
She is so cute with how she blushes, embarassed by being unclothed I gave her a sarong that one of my sisters left a few months ago when she visited. I have been enjoying looking at her unclothed luscious body for all this time, fantasizing about taking her. She is still weak and I will wait till she is stronger before asking to enjoy her body, like I so crave. Wondering how to ask her, she falls asleep while we are talking and I lay her down on the bed. I will go for a swim, fish and eat while she sleeps.

  
In the morning I awake to her movements next to me, I crave to take her right there as she sleeps. She is wriggling and pressing her bottom against me and it is arousing my sex more and more. But I cannot, it would not be right, I will wait! I gently lift her and put her back so I can go releive myself. She thinks she is heavy but it is nothing to me! I wonder if she could ever love such a creature as myself, past experience has not proven it possible! My siblings and I, save the baby Adam, are all half breed monsters, who but our own mother could possibly love us? The girls of course have it easier - they were needed and willingly accepted by their fathers' families while us boys were outcasts! I hope I can find love and acceptance as my mother finally did with Arthur after being the guardian of the cove for all these years.

  
As I re-enter the cabin there she is trying to leave, shocked I ask if she is Okay and needs anything! She explains blushing the entire time and I help her over to the tree and turn to wait. She tells me that she is thankful for me taking care of her and thinks that she can make it back to the cabin on her own and does not want to bother me in case I have work to do. Or does she know what I am and is she pushing me away? I let her know that my work can wait and I do not mind taking care of her. Doubts sping to mind of whether the gods have sent her as temptation, test or a gift?

  
Inside we have a small meal of broth and rice. I explain that my baby brother lives on the coast of Florida and has a small float plane and every month or 2 he comes and air drops a crate of goods to each of us, his brothers on the islands. Sometimes he stops in if he has the time, but most of the time it is a drop. She looks so hopeful, she means to leave and go back, my heart hurts a bit. "What about a boat, you must have one for fishing and getting your supplies?" Explaining that I set nets, traps and use a spearfishing sling that I really don't need the boat as I am an excellent swimmer. Adam has just dropped a crate about a week before she came into my life, another will not be due for another month and a half or two. Michelle asks about my family and I tell her that I am the oldest, my mother had me when she was 20, when she first came to this island. Then every 5 years my mother would have another child : Me - Neptune Triton, brother Tib - Tiburon White , sister Finn - Delfina Laguna, brother Taka - Takashi, sister Nixie Triton and last but not least baby brother Adam Windsor. Only Nixie and I have the same father and that the girls have gone to live with their fathers but they visit from time to time!

Michelle noted that she liked all of the names of my siblings, she said that mother must of loved mythology but I must have a lonely life and asks about my schooling and younger days. I admit that my mother did leave the island and try to get Tib and I to go to school in our younger years but it ended up with lots of fights and all of us unhappy so our mother homeschooled us. I had also taken a few courses in Florida, mostly medical ones when I was older. Not to mention graduating top of my class with my medical degree two years early, even though I never entered residency. Most of us had gone to the small towns in the caribbean on mother's expeditions and adventures over the years. And as we got older we would go off on our own, to various island towns for private adventures. I say that my younger days were not as wild as Tibs were, as he was constantly in trouble, be it with mother or other people from the islands. Nor was I a recluse like Taka but somewhere in the middle.

  
She spoke of her sisters the first one 11 years younger named Annie, and the youngest one 16 years difference named Josie. How she was the only one of her sisters with both of their parents, that the first had the same mother and the last had the same father but that she loved them all the same. She said she understood complicated families! Her parents had separated at age 7, divorced when she was 10 and her sister was born the next year, so she clearly remembers as I do being an only child! She said it was hard being shipped from parent to parent, weekend to weekend. She was glad that I had always had my mom. She said her father had died shortly after her daughter had turned 2 years old and her son had never met him.

  
We talked of our families for a while longer and then I told her I was going to be going fishing and asked if she needed anything while I was gone. Warning her about pushing herself too much to soon, that she should rest. I wouldn't be gone long and wanted her comfortable and safe, showing her where my fresh water was and other pantry items. I added another log to the fire and headed off to the beach, I needed the water and was getting hungry for real food.

  
Once I was past the breakers around the island I transformed, and started to fish or hunt for my meal. I found a small school of fish and ate my fill. Venturing out a little farther trying to find something Michelle might like to eat, she was from the north east coast of Canada past Maine must be close to the end of father's kingdom. I ended up grabbing a few fish that I enjoyed, hoping she would like one of them. As I was heading to back towards the island, I noticed Taka in the distance. He rarely visits so I decide to meet up with him here instead of the island, not sure I want him to meet with Michelle yet.

  
"Hello little brother!" I say as I get closer "what brings you out today?" We chat and he tells me that he has not been feeling the best so he was fishing for his favourite fish, hoping it would settle his stomach. I let him know that I have a guest at the cabin and that it is off limits for right now, but that if he needed me I would be in the water and would hear his call. "What secrets does my older brother keep, who is this guest ?" he asks. Informing him that it is a guest that I found on my home lagoon beach and that I was taking care of them until they were well again. Making sure not to tell him she was female, I promised that once they were feeling better that I would send out a call to him and Tib and the girls to come visit! I just needed another week or two to make sure she was better and able to deal with my family! Even though I knew he was curious, I also knew he would respect my wishes and stay away.

 

**Michelle**

  
After the embarassing pee incident we go back in the cabin and have a bite to eat, although I am feeling a bit nauseous and eat what I can but my stomach is hurting! Nep explains how he get the rice and I am over the moon - he has a brother with a float plane who brings him supplies every few months. That is a way back to civilization, although it is quite nice here and I mean if I had to spend every day for a month or two, checking out the hunky morcel known as Nep then I guess I would have to suffer through it!! He starts to talk about his family and after I do the math figure out that after starting having kids when she was 20, that by the time the sixth child came around she was a little older than I am now. I don't think I could do it, have another baby after all these years. And what mythical names Nep = Neptune, Tib = Tiburon (shark), Finn = Delfina, Taka (sounds kinda japanese) and Nixie such a cute name and Adam a relatively normal biblical name! Quite the clan and only Nep and Nixie with the same father - who Mr. Mysterious is not talking about at all!!

  
I ask about his schooling and younger years, he explains they were all homeschooled for the most part, with the exception of their older years when they took courses at different Universities and Colleges. Nep took medical courses, and graduated 2 years early, which explain a bit, and apparently had all sorts of adventures with their mom all over the caribbean. Sounds like their mom was quite the hippy, but in a good way! From the stories of his teen years he seems like he was a good boy.

  
I tell him about my crazy family : Annie the one who went through every phase possible, goth, grunge, sporty plus she was all the spice girls in one but at different times. The creative one who could always paint up a storm, the baby Josie who had just gotten married to her longtime boyfriend Jeff. I let him know that I understood that we were kinda spaced out in ages as well and that I was the only one my parents had together that Annie had the same mom as me but a different dad and that Josie had the same dad but a different mom. We weren't all really close to each other but we loved each other. I tell him about being shipped between the parents after the divorce, for all those years. I explain about dad dying when Nerissa was only a baby and how James hadn't even been born yet.

  
By then my stomach is really bothering me, so when he tells me that he is going fishing I think, Good. He tells me where the water is and to take it easy, I agree and plan on taking a nap. I go and lay down, but sleep doesn't seem to want to visit with me yet! My stomach is gurgling and thank god Nep is not here to hear it cause I would be 100 shades of red again!! I am wondering if I should puke or go and try to use the bathroom. Both of those mean going outside so I head for the door, and then out to the pee tree. Okay and here is where I stay for now I will just lay down not far from the tree and hope for the best.

  
So I guess that is where sleep finally found me and there i slept in the sun near the pee tree for as long as Nep was gone. Woke up to him carrying me in and laying me on the bed. He tells me that I am sunburnt a bit on my uncovered parts and he is going to get me some aloe to put on the burns. Only me! Anything that can go wrong will go wrong to me! The only bonus is that my stomach is feeling better! After a bit he comes back with the aloe and starts putting it on me. Note to self - his hands are heaven, find any excuse for him to put them on me! Of course I have to uncover for him to give me the aloe massage and I am getting a bit turned on just from his hands on me. The burn is not too bad which is lucky for me, also the fact that he will have to do this often is a bonus too.

  
He asks if I am hungry and I am not sure if I am or not but he goes ahead and makes me some fish - not even sure what kind but it smells good. I tell him I only want a little bit because I felt sick when he was gone that is why I was out by the tree, but I feel fine now. He comes over and checks my eyes and head and belly. Uggg I hated to let him see that part of me - the blobby part! He says that everything looks okay and he would keep an eye on me! My gorgeous doctor taking care of me.

  
For the next few days I was waited on hand and foot by my own god/doctor. It was nice for a bit but I was starting to get a bit stir crazy, even though the aloe massages on my sunburn were extremely good and I was getting a bit horny from them. I asked if we could go for a walk because I had only seen the inside of the cabin and as far as the pee tree. He agreed and we went for a little stroll , he showed me the lagoon in front of the cabin where he found me. A beautiful small stretch of white sand beach with some rocks peeking out of the lagoon, the water is such a gorgeous color I can't even describe the depth of blue/teal. On we walk past a cozy looking hammock hung up between two palm trees, to the spring where he gets his fresh water, not sure what I expected but it looked like an old fashioned rock walled pool that bubbled up from the middle. He pointed out all sorts of fruit trees and his little garden and at the end we were not far from the cabin and he shows me where his mother is buried with a lovely memorial stone. He had never told me that she had passed away and from the dates it had only been 3 years ago.

  
Telling me that when she had met up with Arthur (Adam's father) with whom she had gone to boarding school with many years earlier, they had fallen head over heels in love. She ended up marrying him one weekend while they were in Jamaica and 9 months later Adam was born. She ended up leaving the island when Adam was 9 to go and live in Florida where Arthur had a house. Adam would come back every year on his school vacations to spend with the others. Apparently Arthur is a millionaire and so was Nep's mom Penelope, cause she had bought all these islands so that they technically really belong to each of the kids! OK so in my brain I am asking if you are rich then why are you here, but then again money can only buy so much. Plus it was where he grew up - home is home! Now I feel bad for making some rich hot guy practically be my slave for the last few days. I am determined to make it up to him somehow!

  
X


	2. Meeting the family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle gets to meet one of Nep's brothers!

_Chapter 2_

 

**Nep**

 

Getting back to the island I find her laid out near the tree with sunburns. What am I to do with her, I think with a smile! After putting the fish in the cabin I come back to take her to the bed and she wakes up. "You have gotten sunburnt, I am going to go get some aloe for you, it will help with the burn" , and off I go for the aloe. When I get back I put the aloe on her, it is nice being able to touch her like this, I am secretly happy for the sunburn. I decide to cook some of the fish for her but she tells me that the reason she was out near the tree was because she hadn't felt good earlier. Hoping that it is nothing serious I check her eyes and where the bump had been on her head and her curvy stomach. Everything seems fine but I will have to make sure she takes it easy. I guess it will be midnight swims for me and short swims in the day. The next few days are quiet and blissful, my hands all over her voluptuous body with aloe a few times a day, it is not enough but how do ask her for more, I am not sure why I am being so shy.

She tells me she is going stir crazy and I of course have no idea what she is talking about. All these slang terms, but it seems to mean that she wants to go for a walk. So off we go I show her the beach and lagoon, I point out the hammock under some palm trees. We then head off to the spring, fruit trees and garden then I show her mother's grave. I explain that she always loved it here and would of wanted to be buried near her kids and also talked about how she had found love with Arthur after all those years and how she left with Adam, to live with Arthur when Adam was 9. She had 17 great years of love with Arthur and then her times was up. We only found out after her death that she had been a heiress to a vast fortune and she and Arthur had known each other in a Swiss Boarding School. We were each left our own islands and enough money to live comfortably off of for the rest of our lives. I wanted to tell her that mother had many extra years given to her as the guardian of the cove but it was not my secret to tell.

The more days go by uneventful but cozy, her sunburn turns into a tan and I still get to enjoy putting aloe all over her curves. We go for walks, I take her to the lagoon and we float, I help her wash herself with the coconut soap Taka makes for me. I stop the transformation before it starts I do not want to frighten her with my monsterous side. We laze in the hammock and she falls asleep curled into me. My hands wander over her in my sleep every night, when I awake they are always in inappropriate places. Thank the gods that I awake for my midnight swim and in the morning before she does. This feels so good, I am happy, I wish for it to never stop. I don't know how to ask her for sex, it seems crude to ask maybe I should just let it happen naturally. She is not needing my help at all now but I still offer her my arm on our walks and she takes it. It is almost 2 weeks now and I know Taka is waiting for the invitation to come visit, I can feel his presence near when I am in the water. I will inform him tonight and he will let Tib and the girls know, but maybe I should stagger them as not to overwhelm her. I think maybe Taka first, then the girls the next day and Tib the day after.

She mentions to me that her back is bothering her a little as I leave to go releive myself outside, maybe another massage is in order. As I re-enter the cabin I see a sensual sight, she is laying on the floor with her arms out front and her head down and her bottom up in the air. I come over and without thinking bend down to where she is and run my hands up her legs pushing up the sarong over her bottom and grab her hips. She says something about a yoga dog and stretching out her back but I was lost in the moment, had I not had my skins on I may have taken her right then and there. I decide to rub the small of her back to cover up the fact that I have no control at the moment. She moans and I just about forget again, and as I try to move away she rubs herself against me. Not really knowing what to do I let it happen for a moment and then excuse myself and run for the lagoon.

Needing to transform and let out some of this tension, I swim out past the breakers and Taka is there, but so is Tib. "Hello brothers" I greet them, hoping they don't notice my discomfort. Taka informs me that he has just told Tib about me having a guest and that they must be feeling better by now. "Yes she is feeling much better!" and then I realize my mistake. "Oh a female is it, hmmmm I will be over tomorrow to meet HER" says Tib with a look as if he would eat her for dinner. Taka says he will come visit the next day as he will go see the girls and inform them of my guest. I tell them that I have not shown her this transformed side of me - she thinks I am human. That they also must try to act human, or as human as they can. Although the transformation releived the sexual tension, now I had tension of another sort, Tib.

 

**Michelle**

The days are flying by, too fast, I have been on this glorious island with this incredible guy for almost 2 weeks now, three if you count when he found me. Pinch me I must of died and gone to heaven and the view is gorgeous, and I am not just talking about the lush background. Nep is such a gentleman always offers me his arm on our walks and yes I take it - duh who wouldn't - any excuse to be close to him. We swim in the lagoon, it is kinda awkward in the sarong but I make due, he helps me wash my hair and back with a yummy smelling soap his brother makes. He can swim like a fish, me not so much, we go and curl up on the hammock to dry off after. I could probably stay here forever, but I am not sure if Nep is interested in me staying or not. I wouldn't want to impose on him, he has his own life here. But I think he enjoys the spooning and cuddling as much as me. He is so damn sexy there are times I just want to jump him, but he is so proper and controlled.

We are getting ready for bed and my back is bothering me so I decide to do the extended puppy yoga move to stretch out my back. He must of gone out to the pee tree but I deffinitely feel him when he comes back in. And yeah I mean feel, because he comes right over and almost takes me from behind, I would of let him too. He hesitates and rubs my back, so I push back against him to let him know it is Ok but he gets up quickly and leaves saying something about cooling down with a swim. Well I guess we are gonna have to talk about this when he gets back, what am I going to say? Could I of gotten my signals mixed, maybe he doesn't like big girls, or girls at all.

It is a while later and he looks even yummier wet but he looks uncomfortable. "We have to talk" I start off. "Please let me say what I want before you say anything. I know that we have only known each other for a little while and I am so grateful to you for taking care of me. I am not any kind of beauty queen in fact I am overweight and self concious of my body. I think that someone like you, that looks like a greek god probably has girls throwing themselves at you all the time, and you could have your pick of them. How could you possibly want me but we are the only two people around and I want you to know that I am completely open to the idea of having sex. I am not asking for any kind of commitment because I don't know how long I will be here with you. Just think about it, I really want to thank you in some way for everything you have done for me. I am way past the age of having babies , so no need to worry about that, my body is my own and would like to give you pleasure with it. I mean we had that moment a little while ago and you stoped, I would of let you in a heartbeat. You don't need to answer me now, take some time and think on it." Wow I hope he understands because I was kinda all over the place. He comes over and holds me and tell me we should get some sleep and he will think on everything I said. Well not exactly a no but not a yes either, guess it is a waiting game. We go to bed as usual but both of us are kinda uncomfortable.

He is already gone when I wake up, and I still have that kink in my back. But after last nights yoga move maybe I will opt for a swim instead. Nep is no where to be seen so I head for the lagoon and slip in the water, hoping that will help. It is such a different life here on this island than the one I left at home, so tranquil and peaceful. Now if only I could get some action and affection- life would be perfect. Worse comes to worse I guess I will have a real life fantasy to masturbate to when I get home. It is sad how much porn I have watched in the last 8 years, and all the different kinds too, from BSDM to fetish hentai, not to mention all the erotic books I have read. Trying to spice up the love life with the ex, before he left me, at least now I am more informed. "You look deep in thought!" Nep says as he swims up to me. "Yup, just thinking of how peaceful and wonderful it is here, how different it is from home!" We head for shore and he informs me that he had just talked with his brothers and that they would be coming to visit in the next few days and possibly his sisters too. He must of swum over to the next island and back this morning. OK guess I will be meeting his family, wonder what they are like?

Klutzy me, of course slips and falls right into Nep as we are getting out of the water. I apologize and he just helps me up and asks if I am hungry, not even a hint about what I said last night. I grab a banana to eat and tell him that I am going to go and hang my sarong to dry out behind the cabin. Maybe I should just play it cool, like he is, but I'm not asking for marriage or anything , maybe he is just old fashioned. I throw my sarong over the bush and sit down and eat the banana and decide to just veg out for a bit. Maybe he doesn't like big girls, maybe he doesn't like girls at all. Then again I have felt that morning wood against my backside the occasional morning I woke up and pretended to be asleep and what about how he grabbed me last night, well damn, that was close. Gotta do something to occupy my brain or else I will overthink it all!

A woven basket/ bag - I can make that, I am crafty maybe even a backpack style - now I have a plan. I go gather some of the long grass that is all over the back side of the house and once I have a large pile I settle down to weave. Not realizing what I am doing I start randomly humming songs and then singing some of them. When my kids were smaller I would sing random songs to them or get them to say something and we would see if we knew songs with those words in them,worked great on long car rides. I also played that game at work with my co-workers, when we had a lull in business. After a while I have 2 large panels done and now I need a good stretch, I go see if the sarong is dry. Yup dry, so I put it on and look for some branches for structure and some other grass/ vine thing for putting it all together and start. Still singing, weaving and humming away I hear "Hello there" and so in the zone am I that I start singing (I miss you by Blink 182) without turning around and I get to the Jack and Sally part before I realize someone was actually talking to me.

Turning around slowly I see another god - this one is taller and with long straight white/ blonde hair, he has a kind of lopsided grin and there is something about it that I can't place. I get up and walk over to him and notice all the scars on his arms and body. He starts to say something but I ask him if he is Okay and touch his arm where the scars are and he just looks shocked. "You know that my daughter had a friend who liked to cut herself, she said it helped her feel better, but I think talking to someone would be a lot easier. Hi I'm Michelle you must be one of Nep's brothers - Tiburon right?" He smiles again and asks about what I had been singing, so I tell him about the song game and that the song I sang was "I miss you by Blink 182". We sit down and he asks me to sing the song again, I explain that I might not remember all the words and that I am not the best singer but I oblige. Singing what I can remember , he just smiles at me. "I like it" he tells me,"can we play this game and I say more things and you sing?" sure why not.  
So we play and he picks some interesting words to start off with. ~Monster~ - I' m friends with the monster that's under my bed, get along with the voices inside of my head - Rihanna. ~Shark~ - Baby, there's a shark in the water..sorry can't remember the rest or who the singer is. ~Bite~ - hmmm love bites, love bleeds, bringing me to my knees, love lives, love dies, no surprise, love begs, love pleads by Def Leppard. ~Die~ - If I die young bury me in satin, lay me down in a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song. o o o oh Lord make me a rainbow, shine down on my mother , she'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under the colors by the Band Perry. ~Blood~-when the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold. When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all, and the blood's gone stale. I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you , but with the beast inside there's no where we can hide, no matter what we breed we still are made of greed, This is my kingdom come this is my kingdom come. When you feel my heat, look into my eyes That's where my demon's hide that's where my demons hide by Imagine Dragons. Big grin on his face from that one, looks like he is trying to stump me or find something complicated. ~Sex~ (oh I laugh) - Lonely Island I just had sex and it felt so good, someone just let me put my penis inside her. I just had sexxxxx and I will never go back.

Now we are both laughing - "Okay now how about we just talk for a bit, you don't seem very talkative but I have to know, did you do this to yourself" as I touch some of his scars on his arm. He explains that he wrestles sharks and no he does not mutilate himself, he had never heard of it before. "Well it happens, but that is a lot of scars, and I know some girls dig scars but you might want to look into getting some bio oil or something to help get rid of some of the scars." He says that he will look into it and asks me about the game some more. I explain that when my kids were smaller I had to think of the songs but as they got bigger and learned to use computers and the internet, youtube in particular, the game got more interesting that we would take turns and one person got to pick a word or sentence or saying and the next person had to find a song or video to match and if they did then it was their turn to pick the next word. He looked a bit confused, so I asked "Are you like your brother here, no electronics or anything" and yes he confirmed that there were no electronics anywhere near these islands, that was how they grew up. "So totally off the grid, well that is cool and makes a smaller carbon footprint, awesome for the environment too. Too bad you didn't have a radio for music or news though." Totally off the subject he asks me how I feel about his brother Nep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone likes this and sends me some kind of comment!


	3. The second brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michelle and Nep try to talk about what is happening with them and Taka visits.

_Chapter 3_

**Nep**

When I get back to the cabin she wants to talk about what happened, but she does not want me to speak till after she has said her part. She starts off thanking me for taking care of her, but who wouldn't take care of someone in need. Then talks about her body, does she not know how beautiful she is? Now she talks of my body, greek god - that is funny but I will not laugh and girls do not throw themselves at me. Ok sex but just because there are only the two of us here and is it just to say thank you, no commitment and no children, well what does that really mean. Is she just wanting sex as a form of payment for me taking care of her? She wants to leave, maybe she has no affection for me at all? This is very confusing because I want her - YES , but I am beginning to have feelings for her and secretly hope that Adam does not come with the plane any time soon, so she cannot leave. So confused I just tell her I will think on it all, and I probably will all night long as we get in bed.

There was no rest for me all night, thinking of what Michelle said . There was an open invitation there but even though before she awoke all I could think of was sex with her. Now that I have gotten to know her I want more, I wouldn't mind a real relationship. I need some sort of sign to know what to do, maybe the keepers letting her be on the island is a sign. I decide a swim will help clear my head so head out for the open water and change into my mer form. When Tib visits tomorrow I should warn Michelle that he is quite the charmer and can usually sweep one off their feet and onto their backs quite easily. He was the wildest one of all of us, not to mention his many conquests on land and sea. He may be a father many times over for all I know, personally I have a son from a mermaid that father had chosen for me ages ago named Serena and my son's name is Ray. They have not visited in a very long time, but Michelle, speaking of her children has made me want to spend some time with him even though he is grown and has a family of his own.

  
I have not seen Ray since he was 13 or so, so almost 17 years. Maybe Nixie can arrange for him to come visit me soon. I could not even look at Serena if I had to, such shame from when my father had to force me to mate with someone who was not my actual mate, to continue the breeding. I guess that is why father is not in my life, I am his dissapointment as I only sired one boy and no girls and refused after I found out how he tricked me. He has Nixie who has given him 6 grand daughters and 2 grand sons. Mind you I have no idea how many other brothers and sisters I have besides Nixie anyways. Father being the king of the Mers here in the Western Atlantic must of had many mates but needed fresh blood in the mix and that is how he met mother as Guardian of the cove it was her duty to care for the survival of all the Mer creatures.

Swimming back to the island I transform and notice movement in the lagoon and I see that it is Michelle, what will I say to her? She looks deep in thougth and I comment on it, she is missing her home but enjoying the peace of the island. "I was speaking to my brothers today and they might come over for a visit in the next few days and possibly my sisters too." She looks a bit confused about it but says that it would be nice to meet my family. I just hope that Tib doesn't scare her away or try and take her away. She stumbles and we fall, but I am just enjoying her being close to me. Helping her up I ask if she has eaten yet, it is almost noon and she mumbles about going out back and drying off the sarong and she grabs a banana. There is something wrong but I am not sure what, she seems almost angry at me. I will let her be while I try and figure out everything going on in my mind.

Silent contemplation for a long time then I start to hear humming and singing. Michelle, it could be no other, so I start listening. She is no mermaid but her voice is lovely, what shall I do about her. I will have to talk to her and find out where her heart is, not sure if I want to give my heart away if she just wants sex. Then again what kind of host does not help their guest in every way? I am sure it would be very enjoyable, just thinking about it makes me want her more. Maybe I just want it too much myself, after all these years of solitude I find myself looking for love now? Plus no regular human is allowed on these islands without a say so from the keepers, how did she even get here? Am I overthinking it too much, wait... what did I hear, I thought it was something but she is still singing. Should I ask her if she wants to stay, do I tell her that she makes me feel things that I have never felt before. What will I do when or if she leaves, there will be such an emptyness. Imagining going to bed without her by my side almost hurts me. I will have to tell her my feelings, should I wait till after she meets the family or before. Wait.. laughing and low singing or talking, is she talking to herself ?

I go and check and there she is sitting with her back to me talking to Tib. He sees me and asks her how she feels about me. Michelle tells him that she likes me quite a bit and that she is so grateful for me taking care of her. Tib knows nothing of what happened last night and the conversation. "Such a Beautiful Creature as yourself maybe I should steal you away and ravish you all day and night" he says seriously to her. I am starting to get angry but I want to see her reaction. She laughs and tells him thanks for the compliment but that she is happy right here on this island with me. She adds that she is not a strong swimmer and she panics when she is in water too deep and it would probably take all day for her to swim to the next island not to mention that there are sharks out there. That of course makes Tib laugh, she swats him and says that yes of course he would laugh "Mr. Shark Wrestler" she calls him.

Should I leave them alone for a while longer or announce myself. "Nep" she says as she turns and sees me, I smile and come over and sit next to them. "What is all this?" I say as I point out what looks like grass weavings. She explains that she was making a backpack so she could go explore and collect some of the interesting things that she finds. I look at Tib and tell him that I was only expecting him the next day at the earliest. "I came to visit the lovely Michelle and get to know her, we have already played a lovely song game " he informs me. He still has that annoying god's gift to women look in his eyes. He asks her to come for a swim with him, but she says that she just came from one and her sarong is just dry before he came over. "You don't need the sarong for swimming, it will just get in the way ! Then I can see all of your lucious body! I will take you to meet the sharks or maybe I just want you in the water, I promise I won't bite too hard it will be more pleasure than pain!" Alright he is really starting to make me angry. She looks at us and laughs and shakes her head. "Tib your offer is sweet, keep the compliments coming and even though I do like a little pleasure pain combo I am gonna have to say No. Your brother and I have some unresolved issues at the moment and I would rather work through them. Plus sweetie you are just too much of a casanova for me, you remind me of the french guys I grew up with. All bravado and conquest, but don't worry you will find the right girl someday and she wont mind the scars and will bring out a side of you that you never even knew you had." With that he gets up and offers her a hand up, she takes it and he pulls her close for a hug and whispers something in her ear. I get up and we walk to the shore where he says goodbye and looks at me as if he wants to say something but it will have to wait for later. After he gets pass the breakers I turn her towards the cabin and say "Lets Talk".

Seeing them together had made me jealous and I had been on the edge of fighting him when he propositioned her. I knew then and there I had to tell her how I feel about her. "Michelle, I don't know what to say or where to start. What you said last night confuses me, you confuse me. I have feelings for you but we barely know each other, I do know that you have changed my life. I do not like the idea of you NOT being here with me, thinking of you leaving hurts me. There are things about me that you may not like once you know them. I have been trying to go slow but you are so hard to resist. Every morning I wake up wanting you and every night I have very sexual dreams about you. And Tib propositioning you like that, I... I almost hurt him for it, but then what you said made me so happy. And just so you are informed, you are probably the first woman who has ever turned him down. I don't know the future but I do want you in it with me for as long as I can have you in any way that I can. We can go at whatever pace you like I am here for you!"

 

**Michelle**

I answer Tib that I do have feelings for Nep that I like him quite a bit and that I am so grateful for everything he has done to take care of me . I almost wanted to tell him that I was starting to fall in love with him but I held back. "Such a Beautiful Creature as yourself maybe I should steal you away and ravish you all day and night" he says seriously. Oh what a laugh but cute " Thanks for the compliment but I am happy right here on this island with Nep. Plus I am not a strong swimmer and panics when I'm in water too deep. There was an incident when I was younger of a boat I was in, flipping over in the middle of the harbour and it totally freaked me out. Plus it would probably take all day for me to swim to the next island not to mention that there are sharks out there." Reaizing what I said about the sharks of course he would laugh "Mr. Shark Wrestler" and I swat at him. He seems like a nice guy, but he is not Nep who I am totally comfortable around. Tib reminds me of the french guys I grew up with, all compliments until they got what they want and then it's goodbye, plus for some odd reason I kinda have the mothering vibe around him, like he needs to be taken care of, misunderstood.

I notice Tib look up and turn to see Nep is behind me and I call him over to join us. He asks about my backpack , and after I explain he then he asks Tib why he is here a day early. Tib is Mr. Charmer again hitting on me in front of his brother this time well maybe I should play along and see if he gets jealous? He offers to take me skinny dipping and a lot more by the innuendo, I laugh of course, cause I can tell it is making Nep angry. "Tib your offer is sweet, keep the compliments coming and even though I do like a little pleasure pain combo I am gonna have to say No. Your brother and I have some unresolved issues at the moment and I would rather work through them. Plus sweetie you are just too much of a casanova for me, you remind me of the french guys I grew up with. All bravado and conquest, but don't worry you will find the right girl someday and she wont mind the scars and will bring out a side of you that you never even knew you had." He gets up and offers me a hand up, I takes it and he pulls me close for a hug and whispers "Don't hurt him, he has been hurt deeply before, just love him" in my ear. Funny he doesn't strike me as the type to look out for his brother but I have been wrong before, maybe there is something deeper to Tib. We walk to the shore where Tib says goodbye and after he is gone Nep turns to say "Lets Talk".

Going inside he starts out telling me that he has no idea what to say or how to start and that I confused him last night but that he does have feelings for me. I was a bit all over the place in my talk and he kinda is too. Apparently somehow I have changed his life and doesn't want me to leave but there are things about him that I don't know. He admits he was jealous, yeah I could see it!! Wow I might be the first woman who has ever turned down a proposal by Tib, really he must not get out much. He talks about not knowing what the future hold for us but that he does want me! Then he says how he wants me every morning and has sex dreams about me!! Talk about HOT - not exactly the most romantic talk but the full on electrifying deep french kiss afterwards took the cake!!

I am glad we are in the cabin because we end up touching and kissing, although I can tell he wants more but my mind is spinning from all of this. I push it out of my head and concentrate on his hands roaming over my body. It is pure heaven, he tells me he thinks my body is beautiful and curvacious and he loves every bit of it and wants to kiss every inch of it. I stop him right there and say maybe some other day but not right now. He laughs and agrees so we lay on the bed while kissing , he grabs my ass and starts to fondle it with one hand and my breast with the other. Ohhhhh he is gonna drive me crazy. I hold his face and kiss him deeply then run my finger down the edge of his earlobe down to his neck, hmmm he likes that. "Nep," look at him and say "I think I might be falling in love with you" he just smiles and kisses me more and says "me too". " I have one little problem though" I say to him "what is that" he ask with a really concerned look on his face as his hands stop roaming. "I am naked and you are not" I smile to him while attacking his lips again. He soon fixes that problem for me and I stroke his manhood and he decided to explore more of my body with his hands too. He pinches my nipples and then moves to my pussy stroking me there looking for my button. Oh my god he is so big in all ways and I am so wet for him. I straddle him and start grinding on him while we kiss. I can't tell if he is enjoying it because he is barely moving except for his hands on my hips. He stops me and tells me to slow down because even though he really wants to he doesn't want to rush it, he wants it to be special. I am a little frustrated but he makes me forget that soon enough.

Hours later we snuggle and even though we didn't actually have sex I am pretty happy and satisfied. I ask him about sex, how many partners he has had and what he likes if he has any fetish or likes anything kinky and he goes all quiet. "You have had sex before right?"I ask , he laughs and says yes of course he has a grown son who has children of his own. Well that is kinda a shock so I ask him to tell me more about his son and his grandbabies."His name is Ray and his mother Serena was a one time thing and he is probably close to 30 or so and I haven't seen him in about 17 years but Nixie sees him and has told me that he has children of his own now, I don't know their names or even if they are male or female. The last time we saw each other his mother informed me that it would be the last time until he was grown and made the decision himself if he wanted to come see me or not. When he was a child we would go fishing and exploring but things happened during the last visit with his mother and all contact stopped." Wow not seeing your kid for 17 years, all the growing up they both missed out on! "I am so sorry!" and hug him tight. I guess this is one of those things he was talking about because we barely know each other. It is late and I fall asleep in his arms happily.

I wake up to him kissing my neck and his morning wood rubbing my bum, I could get used to this. "Good morning" I say "hmmm this is nice, but too bad I gotta go pee." up I go to the tree and when I get back, I tell him I get to tease him this time. I decide two can play the drive each other crazy with want game and give him a blow job. Kneeling down on the floor and start stroking his cock, then slowly start licking his head and then around the shaft. He is looking like he is enjoying it and then when I put him in my mouth and start sucking on it, he looks like he wants to explode. Must remember to ask him later the question he never really answered last night about partners and what he likes. As I start moving more he grabs for me and i move my hands and mouth together and suck even more and then I deep throat him. I am gagging because he is so big but I continue and all of a sudden he cums in my mouth and out on my face and boobs. He looks so satisfied and once I clean up I ask him the question from last night, again.

He hesitates and admits that he does not have a lot of experience. That Serena had been his first at 15 and Ray was born from that one time. After that, there had been a few girls from islands around the Caribbean, Tanice he had been with for 5 years in his 20s, college years, but things hadn't worked out and Sakina had only lasted a 2 years, and Rachel had lasted 3 months but had ended up cheating on him with Tib. He had been alone for the last 7 years or so and he didn't think he had any fetishes or liked anything kinky. He said he did like it the regular ways, doggy style, and missionary but hadn't really experimented with it much. Oh boy that means we could maybe try some things out - hmmmm wonder if I should tell him I enjoy being spanked at times ? "What about role playing, do you like that?" I ask. He again tells me he has very little experience and needs me to give him examples. "Okay like book characters Tarzan and Jane, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Pirate and Captive, and then you act out how you think the characters would, but in a sexual way." He just smiles and wants me to give him an in depth example.

"Okay well I have always loved sci - fi and fantasy maybe I will be little red riding hood and you can be the big bad werewolf who transforms and ravishes red instead of killing her. Or a damsel in distress and you could be my knight in shining armor who rescues me from the dragon and then to thank you I give myself to you." He is beginning to like some of these ideas, maybe I will push it a little farther to see his reaction. "How about an evil overlord and I am your captive in the dungeon and you must punish me for being such a bad girl. Maybe you are a captive and I am an alien doctor who has you tied up and am experimenting on you? or a classic like I am a selkie and you have my skin and I can't transform back to a seal without it so I have to do whatever you say to get it back. Like any of these ideas ? " He looks really surprised and then asks me what other creatures of fantasy I know of since I mentioned werewolf, dragons and selkies. "Well there are all the shifters : werewolf, werepanther, werelion and dragon shifters, the classics like : orks, gnomes,vampires, giants, fairy, elf, pixie, dryad, sprite, mermaid, minotaur, selkie and there are a ton of other ones that I can't really remember the names for . I love reading and use to play Dungeons and Dragons when I was younger so yeah I know quite many!" He just smiles and tells me that it sounds like lots of fun, but I can see in his eyes that he has a thought and maybe everything is not all right.

"Spill, what is wrong!" I say to him cause he knows he's been caught. "Nothing is wrong, but you have given me some ideas to me for our special time, but tell me what is your best or most favourite fantasy?" I look at him and tell him that I don't really need a fantasy that I just need him, but he insists that I tell him my deepest darkest fantasy. " I don't mind being spanked a little but if you are meaning full on dream fantasy role playing thing then I have always dreamed of, now don't laugh but, being rescued by a merman and him falling in love with me and making love in the water. I know silly huh!" He is just staring at me, not laughing or anything. "Okay you can laugh now then if you have to" but he just smiles awkwardly at me and hugs me. "No that is a good fantasy, no laughing, it's OK."

We get ourselves dressed and breakfast, while I explain BSDM even though most of my knowledge is from "50 shades"and different fetish to him when we hear a light knock. It could be none other than Taka, the other brother that lives in one of the closer islands. Another god, and yup he has an asian look to him with beautiful dark almond shaped eyes and a funky haircut with longer pieces and then other parts kinda spiked up. He is shorter than Nep and not as muscular but yup another swimsuit model,... good lord his sisters are probably hot as hell, bombshell goddesses. Nep welcomes him in and introduces us, he seems a little shy. He blushes and tells us that he had come by earlier and overheard part of our conversation and was wondering about it. He asks about the role playing and what Dungeons and Dragons is. I explained that Dungeons and Dragons was a game that you used in a group setting and you used dice and your imagination mostly but there were books and rules etc... I had to apologize because it had been such a long time ago that I had played. And I kinda skirted away from the sexual side of role playing and told him how my daughter had been in high school she did a lot of cosplay , dressing up as characters and acting out things in character.

We got to know each other while Nep excused himself for a quick swim. "What do you think of cephalopods ?" he asks "ummm you mean like octopus or squid? "I answer back. He nods yes, "Well I like calamari with thai chilli sauce and have never eaten takoyaki but have a friend who loves it, if you are talking about eating that is. But if you are talking about the actual creatures then I think they are pretty facinating, some days I wished I had eight arms to help me out, and I mean they are kinda like the chameleon of the ocean how some can change color or pattern, and cool how they can squeeze into places that you would never think of. My son use to watch lots of tv shows about underwater creatures and would look things up on the internet that he liked,two of his faves were the colossal squid and the blue ringed octopus. " He seems to like the answer, but asks me more about role playing and asks if there are any characters that are like the octopus? " Do you mean like Ursula in the little mermaid who has the top of a human and bottom of an octopus or more like Cthulhu who has the body of a man but tentacles on the bottom of his face?" Shocked he asks if there are more than those mentioned."Sure there is the Davy Jones Character in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies who is Cthulhu esque, plus the alien scientist in Futurama~Zoidburg~ and I think there was another Ursula type one in the mermaid in my bathtub anime. Plus I have also seen some artwork where there is a girl with tentacles for her hair which could kinda count I suppose. And then there are all the tentacle monsters in Anime too, but they might be hard to cosplay." He tells me that he loves art and has watched some anime before but only when he has gone to visit with Adam in Florida, but doesn't know about the tentacle monsters. "Well that is mostly in the naughty Hentai section of Anime where there is a monster with tentacles and they end up all over the person, sometimes rape and sometimes consentual like in the artwork ~ Dream of the fisherman's wife~. But if you have a thing for tentacles - look it up!"

  
Changing the subject I asked him how he likes living off the grid and if he missed some of the luxuries of when he went to see Adam or when he went to visit the other islands? He admitted that there were things he missed but that he loved his Island home and didn't want to change a thing! Taka asked if I was happy here on the Island and what I missed from my home, it was at that point that I realized that as happy as I was, that my family had no idea that I was OK and that yes there were things that I missed but that I was falling in love with Nep and didn't want to leave him. I think he saw the turmoil in my eyes and that was when Nep came back in. "I love it here but yes I do miss my home, I wish I could let them know somehow that I am OK!"

After that moment I started to think about what my family was probably going through, searching for me, presuming I was probably dead, worrying for me, or had they given up? OMG what about Cara and Maddie did the catamaran sink or did I fall overboard, what happened to my friends? How could I have forgotten them!! The guys got up and went outside and I just sat there thinking all these thoughts. I had lived next to the ocean all my life, friends had lost other friends and family to the ocean, boats capsize and sink, people fall overboard. Most are never seen again, then again I am from the north and the water is a lot colder there! Try and remember, how long had Dawn waited before they declared Johnny dead after he had fallen over? They had never found his body,it had been months later before they had that small ceremony to remember him. I had been on this Island for 1 week sick and out of it and now since I had woken up it had been almost 2 weeks and a few days, so that means that I have been gone from civilization for almost 3 1/2 weeks. How long do they usually continue to search and how long was I in the water before Nep found me? So many things going on in my head, what was the date when I was on the catamaran? Think, think, it was Febuary and we had come down before Valentines, was the cruise the Valentines one?? Could be we had a few booked to keep us all occupied?? Yes I think it was Valentines so that means it was March by now! Nep said that we were not really close to the Bahamas so how far away did we go on the cruise and where is this Island?

All of a sudden Nep is holding me and I realize I am crying and can't seem to stop!


End file.
